


The Hardest Part

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Greaser AU, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, sort of an Outsiders AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly based off The Outsiders, where Michael is a greaser who really tried to mind his own business, but isn't afraid to start trouble. Gavin is a Soc who doesn't understand the rivalry between Socs and Greasers, but he wouldn't admit that, because he doesn't want to be isolated by his friends. It's just too bad that he and Michael meet and can't help the attraction between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

> Because my love for The Outsiders and the idea of Michael as a greaser has taken over and I needed to write something about it. If you haven't read or seen The Outsiders, just know that "Socs" is not pronounced "Socks" haha. It's short for "Socials". Yeah, there's not much violence in this. It's pretty slight, like almost nothing at all.

Michael wiped off the steam from the mirror until he could see his own reflection again. His curly hair was damped from the shower he had just taken and he almost cringed at how freely the curls took over his head. He grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist before strolling out of the bathroom and heading down to his bedroom. His parents had probably already gone out, considering they always worked from early to late everyday; it was rare if he ever really saw them.

After Michael got dressed into his clothes of old and torn blue jeans, a white tank top and black leather jacket, he grabbed his hair gel and began taking control of his crazy curls by slicking back and to the side as best as he could manage. His glasses, that were resting by his bed, caught his attention, but like everyday, he left his room without even considering wearing them. He knew it was such a waste of the little money they barely had not to use them, but he despised the way he looked with them on.

The sound of a car driving up signaled him to head outside, and outside he was met with his friends – Ray Narvaez Jr., Geoff Ramsey, and Kdin Jenzen. Michael smiled slightly as he approached Geoff's practically totaled car. Ray was the only one who had gotten out of the car to allow Michael to climb into the backseat through his side.

“Man, Michael, hurry up; I don't have all day. Some of us work, ya know?” Geoff teased as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Yeah, maybe one day you'll make enough to get yourself a new one of these,” Michael joked back once he was seated with Ray next to him.

“There is _nothing_ wrong with the one I have now.”

“Of course you're going to say that, since you leave the work of starting it up to me,” Kdin told him.

Geoff pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and a lighter from his other. As he lit one up, he spoke, “No one is forcing you to do that, Kdin.”

“Oh, right, but if I don't, you go on and cry like the little bitch you are.”

“Hey, who's the oldest here again?”

“Being older don't mean shit; you're still as dumb as us.”

“Speak for yourself,” Ray mumbled.

“Alright, alright,” Michael intervened, “Can't we just go a day without this same stupid argument getting in the way? I really would like to see a movie today before I have to get back to this dump,” he nodded towards his house, “and do nothing.”

Geoff and Kdin exchanged looks and sighed.

“Any of you want a smoke?” Geoff then asked as he held up the packet, but everyone shook their heads. With a shrug, he put his car back into 'drive' and headed off.

Michael rested his head on Ray's shoulder as Geoff started to tell a story about this girl – Griffon, apparently – that he had the pleasure of meeting the other day, and now he couldn't get his mind off of her. The problem was, all he got was her name, but the good thing was, she wasn't a Soc. There would be absolutely no hope if she was. Kdin threw in some words of encouragement while Michael and Ray remained silent the whole car ride to the movie house. Arriving there, the four noticed a particularly longer line than usual, and then groans filled the car when they noticed exactly who was in line – Socs.

“What the fuck are they doing here? Don't they have a better place to watch movies downtown?” Geoff asked as he found a parking spot.

“Are we sure we still wanna bother?” Kdin questioned, sounding as irritated as he appeared to be from just looking at the group of neatly dressed teenagers. Well, “neatly dressed” was their definition of good style, but Michael couldn't find anything appealing about their ridiculous sweaters and khaki pants.

“We got this,” Geoff murmured. He turned his car off and was the first to step out while the other three kept their eyes glued on the line from inside.

Geoff caused them to jump in their seats when he banged on the hood of his car. Michael turned his head to meet Geoff's eye through the window.

“You getting out or what?” He asked, although his voice sounded a little muffled.

Michael huffed and opened the door, followed by Ray and Kdin doing the same.

Ryan Haywood, one of the best known Socs, turned around to see the four walking up towards the line, and he let out a laugh, getting his friends' attention.

“Look what we have here, gentlemen – Greasers,” he said through his clenched teeth.

Miles Luna also laughed when he looked over to see them. “This is exactly why we came here specifically, though, isn't it? Because we knew it would bother them.”

“And judging by those disgusted looks on their faces, we have succeeded,” Jon Risinger added in, making Ryan and Miles laugh again. Jon turned to their other friend when he noticed he wasn't laughing, and he raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you okay, Gavin?”

Gavin Free blinked hard and forced himself to look up at Jon. “I'm fine,” he answered blandly.

“Be cool and ignore them,” Geoff whispered to his friends as they reached the line.

Gavin refused to look the greasers in the eye, even though Geoff was _right_ behind him, but Ryan, Miles, and Jon had no problem giving them smug smiles.

“What are you looking at, asshole?” Michael finally snapped, because a few seconds of them smiling like that was already too annoying to pretend it wasn't happening.

“Michael, I said _ignore_ them,” Geoff harshly said to him in a hushed tone.

“Yeah, Michael, _ignore_ us,” Miles remarked sarcastically.

Michael attempted to take a step towards them, but Kdin pressed his hand against his chest and held him back. Jon grinned at Michael as he wrapped an arm around Gavin, but since Gavin still had his back to the greasers, Jon tried turning him around. When that failed, Jon cleared his throat and whispered to him, “Gavin, turn the heck around; don't be intimidated by them.”

Gavin took a deep breath and obliged, immediately locking eyes with Geoff who was glaring at him.

“You boys wanna move up? You're next,” the employee of the movie house asked, but none of them gave him an answer.

“Remember, you're better than them,” Jon added to Gavin.

Michael raised his eyebrows and looked over at Gavin. “Oh, really?” He asked with feign excitement in his tone. Gavin turned his attention to Michael and held his breath, because of all the people he had seen him in this town since he moved there, he had never seen one quite as adorable looking as this... G _reaser._ Even though finding someone who was a greaser cute didn't exactly matter to him, he knew it mattered to his friends.

Michael gently pushed Kdin out of his way as he made his way over to Gavin. “You think you're better than us?” He asked.

“Hey, hey, hey, you give us our space,” Jon said as he tightened his grip on Gavin and tried taking a step back.

“No, no,” Michael waved Jon off, though he didn't take his eyes off Gavin, “I wanna hear him answer me. He can talk for himself, can't he?” Gavin merely nodded and Michael grinned at him. “Alright then, answer my question. Think you're better than me? Huh?”

Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat and twitched his eyebrows together. “N-no, I don't think I'm better than you,” he answered as nonchalantly as he could, despite his slight stutter, and Miles and Ryan widened their eyes at Gavin. Michael was ready to laugh when Gavin spoke again, “I _know_ I'm better than you.”

“ _I know I'm better than you_ ,” Geoff repeated in the most obnoxious attempt of a British accent that Gavin squinted his eyes at him.

Ray and Kdin were laughing while Michael gritted his teeth, continuing to stare at Gavin. Ryan rolled his eyes and turned around to head up and buy the movie tickets. Miles quickly followed and Jon scoffed at the greasers before pulling Gavin away with him. Gavin glanced at Michael over his shoulder and smiled apologetically at him, making Michael's expression slowly soften in confusion.

“Come on, these assholes aren't going to stop us from watching this movie,” Geoff grumbled as he walked up to buy his tickets when the Socs moved out of the way and entered inside.

Once they were all in there, Geoff, Ray, Kdin, and Michael made sure to sit as far away as they could from the others. Michael really had no idea what this movie was supposed to be about; he was just using it as an excuse to not be home, so he shouldn't have been surprised when he suddenly found himself distracted by a certain British Soc.

Gavin did have his attention on the movie and looked bothered every time Jon or Miles tried talking to him during it, and that's what made Michael smile. Seeing someone so indulged in something was an interesting sight, especially when that sight was already a nice one to begin with. Ray noticed Michael was staring at someone, so he followed his gaze and raised his eyebrows when he saw Gavin. Michael swallowed hard and face forward before Ray could turn back and ask him why. Ray was still going to ask, but judging by the stern look on Michael's face, he decided against it in the end.

After the movie ended, Geoff was the first to jump up from his seat and head to the exit. The others followed but on their way out, Michael saw the sign for the restroom and looked at his friends.

“I gotta pee; I'll be right back,” he told them as he headed off.

“We'll be outside!” Geoff called to him and he, Ray, and Kdin made their way out.

Gavin had overheard them and turned to his friends to say, “I have to use the restroom.”

Ryan nodded. “Okay, just meet me by my car when you're done.”

Gavin smiled at him and moved aside as they headed outside. He looked in the direction of the restroom and took a deep breath before walking towards it. There was a small mirror by the sinks and after relieving himself and washing his hands, Michael stood in front of it. He carefully brought his hand up to smooth out the dreadful little curls that were daring to break free from the gel's hold. He could see the door opening behind him and he didn't care about whoever was walking in until he recognized the face. He stopped combing his hair momentarily and glared at Gavin in the mirror.

“Are you following me?” He asked abruptly.

Gavin's lips parted as he shook his head slowly, but then he shook it again and sighed. “No, I actually have business to take care of.”

Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You have to _pee_.”

“Well, yes.”

“Then why don't you just fucking say that?” Michael asked. “You sound stupid saying you have business to take care of, because you're just peeing. You're not fucking making some elaborate deal that'll change your life forever.” And much to his surprise, instead of a witty or angry comeback, he heard Gavin laugh.

Michael raised an eyebrow and turned around to face him better. “Did you just... laugh?”

Gavin shrugged. “I thought what you said was funny,” he admitted.

“You... _what_?”

“What? Am I not allowed to find you funny?”

“No... you are... but... usually-”

“Usually Socs aren't at all friendly with Greasers and would rather start a fight with them for no reason,” Gavin finished for him.

Michael stuck out his tongue a bit to wet his lower lip and nodded. “Yeah, basically,” he said softly, and then his eyes widened slightly when Gavin took a few steps closer, wearing a smirk on his face.

“I don't think any less of you because you're a Greaser,” he whispered.

Michael stood up a little more and crossed his arms. “Oh yeah?” Gavin nodded. “Then what the fuck was that outside about you _knowing_ you're better than me?”

“You know what it was, Michael,” it was the first time Gavin had spoken his name, and Michael wished hearing it hadn't made his heart do a small leap in his chest, “Socs and Greasers aren't exactly friends, and they won't be anytime soon.”

Michael swallowed roughly and narrowed his eyes at him. “What's your point?”

“My point is that this is ridiculous; this _hatred_ for each other is useless, and if it were up to me, I would do something to stop it,” Gavin explained, and then Michael couldn't help but feel intimidated with the way Gavin scanned him up and down. “Especially since I met someone today who has caught my eye.”

Michael's eyebrows shot up and he breathed out a laugh which turned into an almost uncontrollable one. Gavin blinked, a bit baffled at first, but Michael just kept laughing, so Gavin smiled.

“That's an adorable sound,” he commented.

Michael finished laughing and shook his head as he looked away. “Someone hits on me for the first time ever and it's a Soc. Of fucking course it is.”

“I think you should stop seeing as just a Soc, because that isn't just who I am, just like you being a Greaser isn't just who _you_ are.”

Michael glanced back at him and sighed. “Why does it matter? As soon as I walk out of here, we won't have to remember about this conversation.”

“And why not?”

“Why would we?”

Gavin shrugged, but he smirked as he said, “Because as I've said, you've caught my eye and I wouldn't mind getting to know you better... the _real_ you.”

“We can't be seen together, though, and you know that, don't you?”

“It's a risk I'll take.”

Now Michael was the one who was smirking. He closed the small space between him and Gavin and tilted his head slightly as he looked over Gavin's face.

“Sure you're cute, but I don't know if you're worth any risk,” he told him.

“Why don't you give us time to figure that out then?”

Slowly, Michael's smirk grew into a grin, but instead of answering, he went ahead and walked off towards the door. Gavin spun around, eyebrows furrowed and threw his hands up.

“Is that a yes or a no?” He asked.

Michael stopped at the door and looked at Gavin one more time to say, “We'll see,” before exiting the restroom. He walked out of the movie house and met up with his friends by Geoff's car.

“What took you so long? You did more than just pee?” Geoff asked him, getting a laugh out of Kdin.

Michael rolled his eyes and simply got into the backseat with Ray. While Geoff was getting into the driver's seat and turning the car on, Michael caught a glimpse of Gavin walking over to where Ryan had parked, and Michael smiled to himself. He expected to see a decent movie and head back home with nothing exciting to think over, but now there would be something to occupy his mind, and that something had to be Gavin, the Soc. Of all things. Of all people.

 

* * *

 

Nights where there was a slight breeze that made the tree branches move a little with it were probably the best kind of nights to lounge around outside and have a smoke or two. Michael sat against a tree as he did just that with Ray. It helped him clear his mind from anything that could have been bothering him and allowed him to just _relax._

“Man, Socs are annoying, ain't they?” Ray asked suddenly.

Michael breathed out the smoke he just inhaled and turned to look at Ray. “Yeah, but I guess we shouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that.”

“It's hard when they keep _staring_ at you. Like that Gavin dude.”

Michael's interest was now definitely piqued. “What about him?”

“I catch him staring at you all the fucking time. It's creepy. I feel like he's planning something.”

Michael had the urge to smile, so he looked away and bit down on his lower lip. It had been a week since the day of the movie and Michael still hadn't given Gavin his answer, so if Gavin was staring at him a lot recently, that had to be why.

Ray put out his cigarette and went to stand up, making Michael look at him again.

“I think I'm heading home now,” Ray told Michael as he stretched.

“Already?” Michael asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I've been home late way too much these days. My parents are mad enough about it.”

Michael nodded. “Alright. Guess I'll talk to you later then.”

“Yeah, don't be causing too much trouble without me, okay?”

“No promises.”

Ray laughed and waved at Michael before quickly running off towards his house. Michael watched him for a little until he put out his cigarette, thinking maybe it was time for him to go home as well. As he started to get up, he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He turned around, expecting to see Geoff or maybe even Kdin, but when he saw Gavin, his jaw dropped.

“You should fucking go,” Michael told him, “If anyone sees you here-”

“But I wanted to see you.”

“You see me everyday at school.”

“You avoid me there.”

“I have to.”

“Which is why I came here; you can't avoid me here.”

“But I should! If you haven't noticed yet, this is _my_ side of the town. Yours is over there,” Michael said as he pointed in a random direction, “with the big houses and more cars than the property can even fit.”

Gavin grinned lopsidedly. “Is that really your description of my neighborhood?”

“It's the best one I got.”

Gavin laughed softly and tried getting closer to Michael, but Michael held his hands up.

“You really shouldn't be here, Gavin,” he said, “If someone sees you-”

“I trust that you know where we can go without being seen.”

Michael squinted his eyes at him. “You want us to go somewhere so we can be alone?” Gavin nodded. “But I haven't even given you my answer yet.”

“Can you say 'yes' so we can go?” Gavin pleaded, holding out his hand.

Michael's eyes flickered down to Gavin's hand. It would just be him and Gavin, spending some innocent time together. No one needed to know. No one _would_ know. It would remain between the two of them and it would be simple. There was nothing to worry about. Although, as Michael slowly raised his hand to take Gavin's, he knew there was no turning back.

“Let's go,” he said anyway and Gavin smiled.

* * *

 

There was a little spot outside of town that usually only people driving by would ever see. No one from the town would actually go there, which is why Michael decided that was _the_ spot. That would the spot he and Gavin would go to see each other almost every night, because after that first night alone, the two couldn't resist each other any longer. For the first few nights, Michael couldn't get rid of the “I'm with a Soc” thought out of his mind, but the more he saw Gavin seriously didn't care about their labels, he started not to care anymore either.

What was even so different about them anyway?

Gavin liked to be neat with his hair and did wear expensive clothes and lived on the nice side of town, but underneath all of that, he was basically a normal teenager who loved messing around. Michael put too much grease on his hair than necessary, wore whatever he could afford, and lived on the very poor side of town, but that didn't make him a bad person, and Gavin could easily see that.

That was really their only differences, because as they got to know each other better, they realized how alike they were in many ways. They enjoyed the same kind of movies and books, and laughed at the same type of jokes. It was why it was difficult be to be apart, because they loved spending time together. It got to the point where Michael almost didn't care about keeping it a secret, but they still hid, just in case. Michael couldn't bare to think about what would happen if his friends or any other Greasers figured this out – not to him, but to Gavin. There was no telling what they would do to Gavin for “bothering” Michael, because Michael knew that's how they would see it. They would see it that way because they would refuse to believe a Greaser would want to be with a Soc.

So, in that little spot outside of town, where the trees perfectly hid them out of view but the moon was beautifully seen, the two stood together.

On this particular night that officially marked a month of their rendezvous, something different happened – something sweet.

Gavin turned his head to look at Michael and smiled from the way the moonlight complimented Michael's features. Michael noticed his stare and returned it with a raised eyebrow.

“What's up?” He asked.

“I look forward to these moments everyday,” Gavin whispered as he gently cupped Michael's face.

“Me too, Gav,” Michael whispered back, “I like you more than I should, but you've made me realize I shouldn't judge someone because of what they wear.”

“And you've made me realize that I was right.”

Michael's eyebrows twitched together at that. “About what?” He asked.

“That this separation of groups is complete nonsense,” Gavin answered. He then sighed loudly and looked down, “but that doesn't change the fact that you and I would still be absolutely mullered if they knew about this, sadly.”

Michael frowned and playfully pinched Gavin's chin, making him look up again.

“I wouldn't let them hurt you,” Michael assured him, “Even if they found out, I would make sure they wouldn't touch you. I promise I'll protect you.”

“That's why I'm not afraid, because I trust you,” Gavin told him and when Michael smiled, it happened – their first kiss. Gavin tightened his grip on Michael's face just slightly as he leaned in and their lips met.

Michael's smile increased against the kiss and since Gavin could feel that smile, he sighed and deepened the kiss. Their lips moved together slowly, but eagerly, and Michael just didn't care at all anymore.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Greasers!” Michael and Ray heard right before they felt small rocks being thrown at their backs.

“Ow, fuck!” Michael growled as he turned around to see who the hell was messing with them. It was Ryan and Miles – no surprise there. The two were in Ryan's car and Miles had been the one doing the throwing as Ryan drove. Miles pointed and laughed at them as Ryan sped up to drive right by Michael and Ray, but that's all they did before completely driving off.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Fucking wasting their time picking on us,” he grumbled.

“That last rock hit my spine and I'm in some pain,” Ray confessed.

Michael sighed and began gently massaging the spot on Ray's back. “Come on, let's just hurry back to my place so we don't have to run into anymore of them.”

“Sounds good.”

Once they got to Michael's house, Michael pulled off his denim jacket and tossed it onto the couch.

“You hungry, Ray? I think we might have something to eat.”

“I'm okay, Michael. I'm just happy they didn't fuck with us too much this time. The last time I got stuck in the middle of their shit games, I got stuck with a permanent scar on arm. I wish they would learn to fuck off.” He and Michael went ahead and sat down on the couch.

“Sometimes I think the best we can do is do what Geoff always says; ignore them,” Michael told him.

“How are we gonna do that when they don't even give us the chance?”

“Be the better person, Ray. They ain't worth anymore fucking scars.” Ray simply scowled as he crossed his arms that Michael shook his head. “You gonna promise me you won't do nothing, right?”

“What would I do anyways? I would lose,” Ray answered.

Michael licked his lips and thought about saying something encouraging, but he didn't want to encourage Ray about fighting.

And then Ray sat up, “But they fucking hate us for no damn good reason, Michael. They fucking hate us and I hate them, too. Each and every one of them. I _hate_ them.”

Michael frowned as he averted his eyes. “Maybe some of them ain't all that bad.”

“No, they _all_ are.”

“Maybe not.”

“Then tell me which one.”

“I don't know, but maybe,” Michael practically whispered that.

“Alright, I see where you're coming from.”

Michael rose his eyebrows and faced Ray again. “Where?”

“That Lindsay Tuggey girl and her friend Barbara Dunkelman; from the little time I spent talking with them, I saw that they were actually nice. They don't like the conflicts between us Greasers and them Socs, so yeah, not all of them are so bad. Some of them are Lindsay and Barbara.”

Those two weren't exactly the person Michael had in mind, but he nodded and agreed, because he had talked to them before too.

“Glad you can see it my way, Ray.” He looked out the window and noticed that the sun was going down. He wasn't supposed to meet Gavin tonight. It had actually been a while now since he and Gavin met up, but that was due to the fact that the Socs kept dragging him places. The only times Michael saw him was during school hours, which was unfair. He tried not looking too upset about this, because he didn't want Ray noticing. He took a deep breath and decided to suggest something to get his mind off Gavin.

“Let's head to the park.”

Ray nodded and the two jumped up from the couch, and Michael grabbed his jacket before following Ray out.

On their way there, they met up with Kdin and Geoff, and the four them made their way towards the small park in their side of the town, because the Socs had their own park, and it was indeed nicer. The boys didn't complain, though. It was just park anyway.

Each of them took a seat on the swings and Geoff handed them each a cigarette. They lit up and sat there in simple silence for a moment until Geoff asked a question.

“So, Michael, you gonna explain why you showed up to my house last week with your hair all messed up?”

Michael glared at him and puffed out the smoke from his mouth. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I know you have naturally curly hair, but I also know you're good with keeping it controlled. The only way that it could have messed up is if _someone_ messed it up for you,” and Geoff was smirking as he spoke that Michael knew what he was suggesting.

“You're crazy, Geoff; I wouldn't let no one touch my hair.”

“Not even a pretty little thing?” Kdin asked.

“I don't got no pretty little thing and you should shut your mouth,” Michael retorted.

Kdin only laughed and apologized. Once the moon was fully up and the wind was picking up, Ray shivered and told them he had to go home. Kdin ended up leaving with him, saying he didn't want Ray walking home alone, so they left and Michael and Geoff stayed behind a little longer.

“You really don't got no one?” Geoff asked and when Michael snarled at him, he put up a hand in defense. “It's just a question.”

“So what if I do?”

“You _do_?”

Michael dropped his cigarette and stomped on it to put it out. There was no way he was going to really confess to Geoff about his fling with Gavin, but if it got Geoff to shut up, he would tell him something.

“I'm just gonna tell you, Geoff, that if it works out, I'll tell you everything, but for now, you just get to know that yeah, I might have someone. I don't know anything about true love or any of that stuff, but I think they're pretty special, and I like them. A lot.”

The corners of Geoff's mouth rose. “Sounds a lot like how I feel about Griffon,” he said.

“So, maybe we're lucky bastards that got something good.”

Geoff laughed a little and nodded. “Yeah. Maybe we'll get luckier and hold onto it.”

Michael couldn't hold back his smile anymore. Man, he missed Gavin. He missed the way Gavin laughed at the things Michael would joke about, or the way Gavin simply knew how to make him feel better by talking on and on about anything and everything. He was just about to go deep into his thoughts about Gavin when Geoff tapped him on the shoulder.

“Listen, I gotta get home; I have work early in the morning.”

Michael opened his mouth to answer when someone walking up from the far corner caught his attention. Geoff looked over as well and saw him too – Gavin.

“The fuck is a Soc doing here?” Geoff asked, the clear anger in his tone. He got himself up from the swing, but Michael quickly jumped up and held Geoff back by his arm.

“Geoff, you go home; I got him.”

Geoff widened his eyes as he looked at Michael over his shoulder. “Are you sure, Michael?”

“It's just one of them, and he won't do shit to me; at least not shit I can't do worse to him.”

Geoff fully turned himself around and placed his hands on Michael's shoulders. “You take care, then, okay? You know my house ain't too far from here.” Michael nodded and Geoff took a deep breath before putting his hands down and heading off.

Michael waited there a moment, seeing that Gavin had halted in his track and was also waiting. When Michael saw Geoff was far enough away, his expression softened and he smiled before looking towards Gavin and beginning to walk to him. The closer he got, the better he could see Gavin's stupid crooked grin.

“How the fuck do you manage to show up every time I think about you?” Michael asked. “It's like you're reading my mind.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows. “Or maybe it's that I was just thinking about you, too.”

Michael bit down on his lower lip as he reached Gavin. “Whatever it is, keep doing it,” he said softly. Gavin was smiling even more, if that was possible, and he grabbed Michael's hand before pulling him aside where they wouldn't be so easily seen in sight.

Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist and captured his lips with his own. Gavin's hands immediately went up to run through Michael's hard and greasy curls, but then Michael pulled away from the kiss.

“Your wandering hands already got Geoff suspecting something,” Michael told him.

“Hmm, well I can let them wander somewhere else no one can suspect they've been,” Gavin whispered seductively that Michael felt heat rise to his cheeks and he had to look down. Gavin smiled a little as he held Michael close and pressed their foreheads together.

There was a flash of white, followed by a loud voice calling out, “Gavin?!” that made Gavin gasp and immediately pull out of the embrace with Michael. Michael turned his head, almost blinded by the bright headlights of the car. Once the car was turned off, Michael felt his blood go cold at the sight of Ryan, Jon, and Miles, all sticking their heads out of the windows.

“Gavin, what the hell are you doing here?” Jon asked as he and the others started getting out of the car.

Gavin could feel his heart pounding his chest. He looked at Michael for help, but Michael was still staring at the other Socs.

“Please tell me you were trying to tackle him to the ground and _not_ hugging him,” Ryan said as he took a few steps closer to them.

“I-I... uhh, I...” Gavin closed his mouth and swallowed the lump in his throat, but he really couldn't get the words out properly.

Michael finally looked at him, a pleading expression on his face, but Gavin couldn't look back.

“Because you wouldn't be hugging a _Greaser_ , would you?” Miles asked him. They were all slowly approaching the couple and Michael suddenly thought about running towards Geoff's house.

Gavin blinked hard and took a deep, shaky breath to regain himself. “Of course not!” He managed to answer, and Michael gasped softly. “This _idiot_ was trying to hug _me_ ; apparently something about making peace between the Socs and Greasers!”

Ryan, Miles, and Jon all started laughing. Gavin finally turned to face Michael and he almost broke when he saw the look of utter betrayal on Michael's face. Michael knew Gavin couldn't just come clean about their relationship, but he wished Gavin would have said some other excuse. That wasn't even the worst part, though. The worst part was that Gavin didn't finish there.

“I don't want to make peace with you _Greasers._ It's not my fault you're poor and _disgusting._ Not everyone can be so fortunate.”

Michael's lips slowly parted and his vision began to get even blurrier as his eyes watered. Gavin noticed it and could actually _feel_ the ache form in his chest.

“Aw, poor little Greaser,” Ryan mocked and Michael looked at him, the fear evident. “It's too bad you're all alone.”

“N-no...” Michael shook his head as he took a step back. “Gavin,” he breathed out, but Gavin was already being led back to the car by Jon as Miles and Ryan gained up on Michael.

“No, wait! Gavin!” Michael shouted, his voice slightly cracking. “Gavin, tell them!”

Gavin's face fell as he watched Michael be pushed backwards with all of Ryan's force. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look away.

“You did good, Gavin,” he heard Jon whisper to him, and then he closed his eyes right before he could see Ryan's fist make contact with Michael's face. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a glimpse of blood and that was enough to make him hurry into the car so he wouldn't be tempted to watch or hear Michael's screams of agony.

And just like that, the good thing was over, almost as fast as it had begun, because Michael wasn't as lucky as he thought, and that was the hardest part of all. 

 


End file.
